Ron Weasley And The Many Cravings
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: Smut, smut, smuttity smut! Here's one for Lemon-lovers, and incest-lovers, and gay-love-lovers... Well, the whole package really. Warning: Don't read if you don't like the sound of this! I guarentee you won't like it if this kind of stuff is sick to you.


**There are some graphic Lemons and incest in here - please don't read if you're underage as it may upset/offend you or something.  
Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so I don't own any of this. I would feel sorry for the world if I owned Harry Potter!  
So, enjoy, Lemon-lovers!**

_He was so close. He lay on his back, grasping the red-haired head as it pumped up and down, suckling hungrily on his cock, feeling the silky smooth hair drift across his thighs, moaning in time with her moans as her wet opening pushed against his knees; she mewled like a hungry kitten as she let go of his cock and moved her pink, full lips to his own, kissing him insistantly as he slid a finger into her sopping opening. She arched her back, hissing with pleasure, eyes heavily lidded with passion and lust.  
"Give me more, Ginny," he encouraged, and she spat out the words,  
"DO ME," with such venom he didn't even think, he just flipped her over and pushed his cock into her ass as hard as he could, with his fingers still wedged in her opening.  
She screamed out, fingernails embedded in his back, back arching high as he slammed harder into her, then took out his fingers, to a frenzied with disappointment moan, then pulled his cock out of her.  
"Please," Ginny cried out, "please, please, please!"  
He couldn't do it. He tried. He positioned himself at her opening, as she pressed her lips to his, in a sudden tender moment. He went to thrust, desperately, a collection of tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he looked down at Ginny, tiny, vunerable Ginny, panting below him, eyes shut and hands balled into tight fists.  
He backed away._

"Ahh!"  
Ron opened his eyes and gasped, eyes wide as he sat up, running his hands through his sleep-mussed hair.  
"You OK?" Harry's sleepy voice called from the next bed.  
"Yeah, just... hit my head," Ron replied, gazing at his shaking hands.  
"OK," Harry called, and Ron heard him turn over in his bed and eventually his breathing slowed.  
Ron closed his eyes and flung himself forward onto his sheets... Which, he then discovered, were wet. "Fuck," he muttered, darkly, shaking his head. He fumbled about outside his curtains until his searching fist closed around his wand.  
He performed a complicated movement with it; thanking Hermione inwardly as he did so, and his sheets were dry and clean again. The same couldn't be said for him, so he stood up, pulled a jacket around himself, and tiptoed out of the room to take a bath.

He slid into the warm water, sighing happily as bubbles clung to his hair and legs, and he ducked underneath the water. He tried to clean his mind as well as his body, refusing to think about his dream, refusing to think how damn sexy his little sister looked as she panted and moaned underneath him.  
He washed his hair and soaped his cock carefully. It was being irritating and jerking at every touch. He gritted his teeth and allowed himself a tiny stroke and a moan of Ginny's name.  
Finally he was washed to satisfaction, and he clambered out of the bath.  
"RON!"  
Ron leapt backwards into the water at the sound of somebody very familiar shrieking his name. "Ohgodohgodohgod," he muttered to himself, and Ginny slid into the water beside him. Thankfully, she was still wearing her underwear, and he could kid himself she was in a bikini.  
"What the HELL are you doing?" Ginny bawled, right in his ear, and then splashed him with a patch of bubbles. "What's the MATTER with you?"  
"I was having a wash," he grunted, through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, I know that," Ginny said, swimming gracefully over to the other end of the huge bath. "I mean, what were you doing... feeling yourself?"  
"I wasn't," Ron said indignantly. "I was washing."  
"Mmhmm," Ginny said sceptically. "So it wasn't you shouting my name, then."  
"...No," Ron whispered, and Ginny swam a little closer.  
"Really," she murmured in his ear, sliding her thin arms around his neck and crooning in his ear. "'Cause I was kind of looking forward to... hearing you call my name again."  
"Ginny," Ron said warningly, and as much as Ron wanted to, he couldn't pull himself away from his sister. "Ginny, no, please," he begged, as she slid one leg a little up his.  
"C'mon, big brother," she moaned in his ear, "please... I'm so fucking horny, Ron, please, just DO me already..."  
Ron blinked at his sister, "Why are you so horny?" he asked, and then regretted it when she answered quickly, "I was wanking and got lonely."  
"Oh," he gasped, as she ran her other leg up his. She was now straddling him, although he was standing up in the warm water. She blinked coyly down at him, head on one side, eyes bright, and then bent down with one swift motion, dragging his arms around her waist as she caressed his lips with hers.

She was a good kisser, Ron couldn't deney that. She was gentle and her lips were soft and plump, like a peach, and she nibbled on his bottom lip exquisitively.  
"Ginny," Ron stuttered, and she took his hand and held it up to her mouth, sliding her pointed pink tongue along one of his fingers. He shuddered all over; the effect this was having on his now straining cock was almost painful.  
"Shhh," Ginny whispered in his ear, nipping the earlobe between her teeth and tugging slightly, whilst running her hands up the insides of his thigh. Ron couldn't take it any more, lunged for his sister and captured her mouth. He was too horny to even be polite, and thrust his tongue down her throat, hands dancing in her sopping wet hair. He dragged her, scooped up in his arms like a baby, to the shallow end of the swimming-pool-like bath. He lay her down in the shallow water, caressing her breasts and pussy through her underwear, then ripped both off in two fluid motions.

Ron had had sex before. He and Hermione, who, he realised with a twinge of guilt, were still together and had sex regularly, though Hermione was always subdued and never did the things Ginny was doing to him now. She was moaning in ecstasy, writhing below him as he thrust three fingers into her tight pussy. She ground her hips into his and, the moment her sopping pussy touched his cock, he came, spurting all over his little sister who lapped it up like tap water, then smeared his own cum around Ron's mouth. He allowed her to lick his mouth hungrily, then pushed her back down and crouched over her. He looked down at his sister, planted a careful kiss on her forehead, and slammed into her.

Ginny screamed and howled in pleasure and pain on the wet floor. "Ron, Ron," she gasped, as the pain subsided. "Hump me so fucking hard that we go right through this fucking floor, please, please, please, just give it to me, babe, please, fuck... fuck... FUCK!" she squealed, as Ron raised himself so high that his cock came out of her, then thew himself on top of her so hard it hurt, but she was past feeling pain, all she could feel was his cock pulsing inside her, filling her up as he came again, and then she was cumming too, and their cum was mingling together. Ginny closed her eyes, panting, and Ron rolled away from her, though his cock still nestled in her opening. She moaned and kissed his cheek, then her head thudded to the ground and she passed out.


End file.
